Eyes and memories
by Ametiste-lover
Summary: Bella "falls" in the eyes of her dear Edward one week before they get married and discover some of his old memories, what are they ?
1. The gaze of his eyes

**Okay, my very first story. And for it I have to thank Maëva who really pushed me to write and after to create a fan fiction account. Sorry if it's short but it didn't come any longer in my imagination**

**Disclaimer****: Only the plot is mine, Stephanie Meyer owns the characters (except Angelique that I totally made up and doesn't appear in this chapter)**

I slowly walked toward Edward and wrapped myself into his arms, I asked him with puppy eyes: "For my last week being human, can't I just spend time with you and my future family? It's truly the second only thing I want to do" I looked up at him from under my eyelashes: "you know what's the first thing I want." Edward sighed, "We already talked about this Bella. We both want it, but we promised each other we would wait and then, you promised me you would let me help me enjoy the time you have left as a human" He kissed my lips softly, living me light-headed…again. I whined, "of course I promised, you keep dazzling me." I pouted and he chuckled. Suddenly he looked absent "So little time…" he mumbled almost inaudibly. I saw pain in his eyes and started panicking, what was wrong? "Edward?" I asked softly, worried. I'd never seen him like that before. His eyes snapped out of their dreamy and pained gaze and the terrible expression went away. It all lasted only a few seconds, just enough time to make me wonder whether I was dreaming. He looked at me with a sudden mocking smile "Why are you worried now?" Did I imagine it all? "I'm not worried, is this a trick-question?" If I had told him the truth he's take me for an even more crazy person! We had no secret for each other right? Why am I torturing my mind like that? I'm way to stressed out. Edward talked, pulling me out of my thoughts "Bella, I think you need to relax" His forehead was creased in worry. I just nodded and dived for a few seconds in the deep of his eyes before turning my head away. Something was wrong. This look, something was wrong. I couldn't calm down, my paranoiac instincts toke over my core and I couldn't stop, I couldn't stop remembering. So much memories that were coming back into my mind but… they weren't mine.

**Okay here ya go, a sort of "introduction" for my short story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to know what ya think**


	2. Living memories

**Ok here comes the second chapter, I'm expecting review when you finish it!**

I woke up in Edward's room, he was looking at me very softly "I can't believe you slept, I thought it was impossible for us vampires" Vampires? Against my will, I bend my head on the side before answering him, without even thinking the words "You're so lame, it does take a bit of training and a lot of concentration" I laughed " but if you believed and trusted me a little bit more, you would've known this for much longer" He smiled and bend over to kiss me, his kiss was gentle and full of love but it didn't feel the same as before, it felt like it wasn't destined for me but… someone else. I got up and looked at my reflection in the mirror, how was this possible? I saw myself and felt so amazed! I WAS someone else. I was tall, and my skin was even whiter than Edward's, my hair was long, very curly and cherry red, so beautiful, my face was diamond-shaped and completed by two gorgeous, almond-shaped, deep, light green eyes, a thin perfect nose, and great full lips as red as rose, and even though they were (apparently) mine I felt like kissing them. It's when I touched my face with my hands to be sure that this was mine that I saw them: very long, very distinguish, I moved them with so much grace. And my body was perfect, my arms were the greatest suite to my hands ever, my breasts were great, my thighs were very small yet my hips were quite large but not to much, and the continuity were long, thin, white legs that made you want to kiss them, as the rest of my body did. My feet were delicate and I saw that I had just putted on wonderfully expensive-looking slinky heels. My clothes were only a great dark green gown which was split on both sides until height of my hips, leaving only very little surface of my body covered and that also let my perfect breast very widely uncovered. Myself amazed me and that's when it hit me, amazed by myself? It wasn't possible, I even thought right now that I was prettier than Rosalie, that couldn't be me, that wasn't my body or my clothe at all and I didn't remember Alice choosing my clothe or doing anything to me. The only thing I recognized was Edward and his room, the rest was so different, actually even his bedroom looked bigger. Edward interrupted my thinking, "You're not going to start admiring yourself like Rosalie does are you?" He grinned at me, and like the first time I answered without wanting to "Really Edward you should now me now, we've been together for quite some time already, you know that I'm nothing like Rosalie.

-That's right you're much better

-Well it's what you say, but that's because we're soul-mates, me Angelique and you Edward, don't forget that."

Although I was about to faint when I heard that, I looked at him seductively, under my eyelashes having trouble controlling this body. He sighed:

"Angelique I told you, I love you but … not as much as you love me, you know we are not soul mates, it's not because some quack told you this when you were HUMAN that it's true, especially now that you're a vampire! It's something you feel, and I don't want to disappoint you but I think that there is someone else, for both of us, with who what we will have will be above all the other kind of love in the whole world"

I felt anger and determination in the body I was, although, I was so happy he said this, the mix of feelings did a very strange thing, I almost got this Angelique person to say what me Bella, wanted to say to Edward, but I was trapped so I only could say her angry but totally not true words:

"Edward we are meant to be, it's like that, and whether you want it or not you would give you life to save mine, because you can't live without me! And that's all! There's nothing more to say!

-You're unbelievable," He growled "And not in a good way"

What a hell was I going to do? I tried to resume the situation, I was trapped in the body of a vampire, Angelique, I had no idea what period I was in, this bitch was sure Edward and her were soul-mates, and I didn't know how to express myself throw her body to "contact" my dear Edward.

"Will you come now? It's time to go we don't want to be late at your family reception for Emmett and Rosalie's marriage. We don't want to be late" I blurted the words out in a row, coldly, interrupting my thinking and being terribly annoyed. After all it is a horrible feeling to not control the body you're in especially when it's not even yours and not knowing where you're going or what you're about to say. Edward looked suddenly at me with a lot of interest and curiosity in his eyes and gave me his favourite crooked smile: "Rosalie's going to be so mad at you" I thought he finally saw the real "me" but my unexpected answer abolished my hopes, I just said "I know but she didn't say I had to look less prettier than her at any occasion and … I would like to seduce you tonight" I raised my eyebrows full of allusions although I was suffocating with rage. Fortunately Edward just said, "We'll see how you're going to do". I was NOT going to leave her that, her seduction was going to be a total disaster and by the same occasion I hoped to find different ways to express myself.

**And cut! End of second chapter and now's the time to review people**


	3. solutions

**Okay now is the 3 chapter, hope you'll like it!**

We arrived in the room, and unlike what I thought, there was quite a lot of people and I guessed they were all vampires since they were all beautiful and since they all had very white skin, one or two even had red eyes. They were all looking at the middle of the room which was gigantic, it was all white, with divine decorations and all the furniture consisted in a few couch every so and there so that the room didn't seem to empty. I turned a bit to see what everybody was staring at when I saw "her" smiling like hell loving the attention, posing next to Emmett in a gorgeous black gown that let her whole back uncovered. Rosalie turned toward me and she saw me, her smile faded into a face hesitating between anger and jealousy. Knowing she couldn't do anything to me I smiled at her, victorious, although I didn't keep the smile long, I didn't want to take any chances! Every one came to greet us, it was strange, I did not recognize those people bit I know all their names and talked to them do easily… From all the conversation I was having I finally discovered that the ceremony involved two clans: the Cullen and Tanya's. The way they looked at Edward… grrrrr made me want to slap them… or even worse. And by them I mean Tanya and… well my "other me".

While doing nothing I went to talk to Esme and that's when I understood, the only way for me to control this body is to act when the inner "Angelique" did nothing. How hard could it be to make the Cullen's see me? Suddenly we all went to sit on the couch while Emmett and Rosalie walked to the middle of the room and Emmett started talking. But I couldn't listen, I was thinking about "my" body … doing nothing. This was the moment I had to act now. But I was nervous and it made me think: would they believe me? Won't they just think that "I'm" going crazy? I can't take this chance! I have to wait … but I couldn't and I knew it for sure, so I just whispered almost inaudibly so that only Edward would hear me: "I'm Bella, get me out of this body, I can only act when Angelique is doing nothing" he just looked at me with big eyes and mouthed a silent what???" I didn't have time to respond, Emmett had just finished his speech and everyone gave them a round of applause. Rosalie, of course, was enjoying all the attention? I was annoyed at the lack of control I had with this body and was relieved when the ceremony was over. Edward and I (or shall I say Angelique?) went upstairs after briefly excusing ourselves. I closed the door and turned to Edward with a wide smile, feeling like a puppet again "so honey? Have I accomplished my goal in seducing you?" I asked pushing him onto the bed, my eyes sparkled with excitement, my eyebrows raised seductively, daring him to refuse although I was enraged to be the one doing this. But Edward gently pushed me off of him "I want to talk to you about what you said at the ceremony" I laughed "are you kidding me? I didn't say anything! Come on! And don't push me away this time, I know you want me" His lips curved into MY favourite crooked smile "if you sleep then I will make love to you.

-Fine by me"

I understood at the expression in his eyes that he has a plan, he believes me!

**End again of a chapter, so reviews please. And review a second time if you already did it!**


	4. wake up call

I woke up for the second time, Edward looking at me, worried " Bella are you okay?" I looked

at him, not understanding "I'm me? What happened?" Edward smiled at me like I was a lost

child " you fainted 10 minutes ago I was really worried. And of course it's you, who did you

think you were?" I hesitated but then told hum slowly "well… Angelique" his smile faded and I

heard a gasp, that's when I realized Carlisle was on the other side of the bed. He looked at us

softly "I think you two need to be alone" and he walked out of the room. Edward took a deep

breath "how do you know about her? Did Rosalie tell you this?!"He asked angrily, I smiled

slightly "no, not really…

-Then… how?

-Well when I fainted, I was she. I thought maybe she wasn't real when I woke up but now I'm

sure she is so tell me what happened? And don't hide anything!

-You? You were she?

He kept silent for a moment and asked me to tell him my dream before he explained me what

happened. I told him everything, every little details. He didn't say a thing for all this time; he just

nodded from time to time. Finally I finished my story and he started to explain what happened

between hum and Angelique. "Well I used to go out with her, I might have been in love with her

a little" I took that information like a slap in my face but didn't say a thing "but she was sure we

were soul-mates.

-When did you stop seeing her? And why?"

Edward looked at me sadly he took a deep breath again before answering me, although he

didn't need to: "She's dead

-Oh my god! What…what happened?

-Well when we were in my bedroom, actually right when your "dream" stopped, young

vampires barged in, I don't know why but they wanted to kill us. Anyway, Angelique threw me

out and fought the vampires on her own? They were too strong for her…she died to save me…

because she thought we were soul mates.

-I'm sorry Edward"

I hugged him and curved into a ball in his arms, he caressed my hair" it doesn't matter you ought

to know that, but now I'm glad I have you. And maybe now that you seen her you'll believe me

when I say looks don't mean anything to me." he leaned over and kissed me softly…Nothing in

the world mattered…for now.


End file.
